Happy Birthday Bro
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: Kendall thinks the guys forget his birthday but that wasn't the case. And once again a very happy birthday to Kendall and Katelyn!


**A/N:In honor of Kendall and Katelyn's birthday today I had to write this sweet adorable birthday one shot. I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight trudged back into apartment 2J with a tired look on his face.<p>

His whole body was aching and all he wanted to do was get some rest. Gustavo made him do hardcore dance rehearsal and song practice while the other boys got a day off.

Kendall thought that was very unfair. Why did he have to work so hard today when the other boys got to relax all day?

He didn't even notice that the lights were off because all he thought about was getting some sleep.

Kendall made his way to the orange couch and plopped down.

He didn't notice the lights turning on.

The guys, Mrs. Knight, Gustavo, Katie, Kelly and all of their friends popped out from behind the kitchen and the couch and yelled surprise.

Kendall was very confused.

He didn't know what was going on.

The apartment was covered in balloons, streamers and a "Happy Birthday" banner was strung across the ceiling.

The guys all walk over to the couch with smiles on their faces. Gustavo and Kelly also join them.

"Guys what is this all about?" He asked the boys.

"Dude don't tell me you forgot what today is" Carlos said.

"I literally don't remember what today is" Kendall said with all honesty.

"Dude it's your birthday" James said.

"Wait what it is" Kendall said surprised.

"How can you forget your own birthday?" Logan asked.

"Well I guess since all the work Gustavo gave me it slipped my mind. And I thought you guys forgot my birthday" Kendall said.

"Yeah that might have been partially our fault because we had to distract you for the day to get all of this set up" Carlos said.

"Sorry Kendall about the extra work but the dogs called me before you came in for rehearsal that they needed time to set everything up. So I made the excuse that I gave them the day off today" Gustavo said.

"It's alright Gustavo" Kendall said.

"And dude how could you think we forgot your birthday? That has never happened in the past 5 years. And how could we forget our brothers birthday?" James asked Kendall.

"You couldn't" Kendall said.

"Yeah we couldn't" James says for all of the guys.

"And I'm also guessing this was the reason you needed the day off?" Kendall asked.

"Yup" James, Carlos and Logan all say in unison.

"You guys did a very good job with the decorations" Kendall pointed out.

"Of course after all I did the decorations" James said.

"Yes James you are a mastery of decorations after all" Kendall said.

"I know I am" James said and did "the face".

"But wait who was the one that was able to pull all of this off?" Kendall said but already knowing who it was.

"LOGAN DID!" James and Carlos both yelled out.

"Yeah I did all of the planning and got everyone here" Logan said.

"Very good job Logan" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight went over to Carlos and whispered in his ear to go get the cake.

Carlos went quickly to the kitchen and got the cake out of the fridge.

Carlos closed the fridge door and carried the cake back to the main room and set it on the table.

"The cake looks amazing! Who made it?" Kendall said ecstatically.

The cake was vanilla with Green frosting, sprinkles on the frosting and in Blue icing it said "Happy Birthday Kendall and Jo" on the top of the cake.

"Your's truly!" Carlos said cheerfully.

"And Carlos was the one that made the cake" James also said.

"But before the birthday Bro cuts the cake the birthday sis must also cut the cake" Logan said and motioned Jo to come and sit next to Kendall.

Jo came out of the crowd of their friends and sat next to Kendall.

"Now let's sing" Logan said.

Everybody started singing Happy Birthday to Kendall and Jo.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kendall and Jo, Happy Birthday to you!" Everybody sang as Kendall and Jo were cutting the cake. Everyone all clapped.

Kendall and Jo fed each other a piece of cake.

The guys all went over and grabbed a piece of cake to feed to Kendall.

"Happy birthday bro" James said and fed Kendall cake.

"Thanks James" Kendall said.

"Happy birthday bro" Carlos said and fed Kendall cake.

"Thanks Carlos" Kendall said.

"Happy birthday bro" Logan said and fed Kendall cake.

"Thanks guys" Kendall said.

After the guys fed Kendall cake Katie fed Kendall cake.

"Happy birthday big brother" Katie said and fed Kendall cake.

"Thanks baby sister" Kendall said.

"And we didn't forget our sister. Happy birthday sis" James said and fed Jo a piece of cake.

"Thanks James" Jo said.

"Happy birthday sis" Carlos said and fed Jo cake.

"Thanks Carlos" Jo said.

"Happy birthday sis" Logan said and fed Jo cake.

"Thanks guys" Jo said smiling.

The guys were on the couch sitting next to Kendall and Katie eating cake until the guys realized it was time to give Kendall his next birthday surprise.

"Dude it's time" James whispered in Carlos's ear so Kendall wouldn't hear.

"Okay I'll tell Katie to get the sound equipment ready" Carlos whispered to James.

Carlos whispered to Katie in her ear, "It's time go get the sound equipment ready."

"Got it okay" Katie said and got off the couch and went to her room to get the equipment ready.

Kendall was wondering where was Katie going.

Carlos whispered to Logan, "It's time go get changed"

"Okay" Logan said and went to his room to go change.

Carlos and James then got up from the couch and went to their rooms to change.

Kendall was wondering where did the guys go and what were they planning.

Katie then came out of her room with a bunch of sound equipment and brought it out to the main room.

She plugged everything in and it was all set up.

The guys then all came out of their rooms wearing their big night outfits and walked into the main room.

James asked Katie, "Is everything ready?"

"Yup" Katie said.

"Bro this is your next birthday surprise. This song is for you" The guys all say in unison.

Katie starts playing big night on the sound equipment.

The music starts. The guys start singing.

_Oh Oh_  
><em>It's gonna be a big night<em>  
><em>We're gonna have a good time<em>  
><em>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<em>

_1, 2, 3 all my boys and girls_  
><em>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<em>  
><em>Let's get it started (Hey!)<em>  
><em>Started (Hey!)<em>  
><em>Started (Hey!)<em>  
><em>Whoa Oh<em>

_Waitin' all week and it's Friday night_  
><em>We gonna get dressed up<em>  
><em>For the time of our lives<em>  
><em>Let's get it started (Hey!)<em>  
><em>Started (Hey!)<em>  
><em>Started (Hey!)<em>

_'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down_  
><em>I need a pick me up round, round, round<em>  
><em>I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud<em>  
><em>DJ take me away<em>

_Oh Oh_  
><em>It's gonna be a big night<em>  
><em>We're gonna have a good time<em>  
><em>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>It's gonna be a big night<em>  
><em>We're gonna have a good time<em>  
><em>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<em>

_It's been a long week_  
><em>Been workin' overtime<em>  
><em>I need a hot beat<em>  
><em>To get this party right<em>  
><em>I'm on another level<em>  
><em>Turn up the bass and treble<em>  
><em>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up<em>

_'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down_  
><em>I need a pick me up round, round, round<em>  
><em>I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud<em>  
><em>DJ take me away<em>

_Oh Oh_  
><em>It's gonna be a big night<em>  
><em>We're gonna have a good time<em>  
><em>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>It's gonna be a big night<em>  
><em>We're gonna have a good time<em>  
><em>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<em>

_1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls_  
><em>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<em>  
><em>Let's get it started<em>  
><em>Started<em>  
><em>Started<em>  
><em>Started<em>  
><em>Started<em>  
><em>Let's go!<em>

_1, 2, 3 all my boys and girls_  
><em>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<em>  
><em>Let's get it started<em>  
><em>Started<em>  
><em>Started<em>  
><em>Started<em>  
><em>It's gonna be a big night!<em>

_Oh Oh_  
><em>It's gonna be a big night<em>  
><em>We're gonna have a good time<em>  
><em>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>It's gonna be a big night<em>  
><em>We're gonna have a good time<em>  
><em>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<em>

The music ends.

"Happy birthday bro" The guys all say in unison.

Kendall starts crying slightly, "Guys I love it. This is the best birthday gift ever."

Kendall gets up from the couch and runs and hugs the guys tightly.

"Thank you so much" Kendall says with guys arms wrapped around each other.

"What are brothers for?" the guys all say together.

Kendall was so happy this was the best birthday ever. Thanks to his brothers.


End file.
